


daylight licked me into shape (I must have been asleep for days)

by ladysparkles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating, M/M, Not beta read bc I'm too scared, Post-Canon, Stargazing, special thanks to adam horovitz for no particular reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysparkles/pseuds/ladysparkles
Summary: Alex and Willie go on their first official date
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	daylight licked me into shape (I must have been asleep for days)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a b-roll shot in the show of Griffith Observatory and every time my roommate sees it she goes "I've been there!" and it made me want to write something featuring it. I don't think this is particularly good but I love these two a lot and I tried!

_Fifteen minutes, how long does fifteen minutes take? That’s, like, playing five songs. That’s not terrible. Still a while though…_

“Earth to Alex,” Luke said, throwing a scrap of paper at Alex’s head.

Alex snapped his focus to the rest of the band. “What’s going on?”

Julie laughed at him, she hadn’t even been in the room last time he noticed. “I was just coming by to say hey for a few minutes before I head out.”

“Right. Science project. Chemical bonds.” Alex knew what was going on even if he was out of it for a few minutes.

“Yeah,” Julie smiled and nodded.

“You’re gonna be gone all day, right?”

“I think so.” Julie said. “Why, you got big plans?”

Alex shrugged and looked down at the floor.

“He’s got a date,” Reggie answered on his behalf. “Finally!” He mouthed.

“Alex, that’s so exciting!” Julie cheered. “Where are you going?”

“Griffith Park.” Alex stared down again at the note Willie had left for him.

“Romantic." She cooed "When is it?”

“Soon… actually I think I’m gonna go now.”

“No!” Luke and Reggie both yelled. “Alex, if you get there early you’re just gonna stress out there and not have us to distract you.”

Alex sighed. “Two more minutes and then I’m going. Ten minutes isn’t too much right?”

“Sure,” Luke ceded there was no arguing further.

Julie sat next to Alex and started brushing his hair with her fingers.

“You don’t have to,” Alex said, although he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t very relaxing.

“Have to make sure you look nice. You already do, though.”

“Thanks, Julie.”

Once his two minutes were up, Alex poofed himself out of the studio and appeared a moment later in front of Griffith Observatory. His heart was pounding hard. Maybe Luke did have a point that being early just meant freaking out alone. He closed his eyes and took a couple breaths.

“Hey hot dog.” He heard and he snapped his eyes open.

“You’re early!” He blurted out.

“I was too excited to see you to wait.”

“I would’ve been earlier.” Alex admitted. “But the guys made me wait.”

Willie tossed his head and laughed. Alex smiled, he didn’t think he was being laughed at, but maybe even if he was he didn’t mind.

“Maybe we should make plans for first thing in the morning so we don’t have to wait.”

“That’s no good, I won’t be able to sleep the night before.”

“True.” Willie paused thoughtfully. “Then I guess we’d just have to always be together, right?”

Alex nodded. He couldn’t think of what to say to that because the answer was yes, of course, but he didn’t want to be desperate.

“Alright,” Willie said. “Have you been here before?”

Alex shook his head. There were quite a lot of people there, many of whom were walking straight through him.

“It’s kind of crowded, is that going to be fun for you to skate?” He paused before he realized. “You don’t have your board.”

“Nope.”

Alex was about to ask if something happened to it but Willie looked completely unbothered which more or less answered the question. “Then what are we doing here?”

“Thought it might be fun to learn something.” Willie grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the building and past all the people. 

Being a ghost really did have its perks because after walking through anybody in their way to see the displays they got to sneak into the planetarium show after the doors were already closed without a ticket. Alex stared up at the ceiling in awe. 

“Cool, huh?” Willie asked.

Alex nodded. “Very cool.” He closed his fingers around Willie’s.

They stayed watching the shows for what felt like hours. At some point Willie had slid down in his seat so his head could rest on Alex’s shoulder. Someone bumped into them--or passed through the space they occupied--and that signaled it was time to go. Willie gave him a charming smile and led him off. “I want to show you something even better.” 

Alex followed Willie out onto the terrace. 

“The view is pretty cool, huh?” Willie asked.

Alex looked around. “Yeah, I love it.” He thought of something and bit his lip to hide a smirk.

“What?” Willie asked.

“How much do you wish you had your board right now?”

“So badly!” Willie admitted laughing. “But there will be other chances.” He jumped up on the ledge. Alex watched hesitating. “Come on, you can't beat the experience from right here.”

“If ghosts slip and fall off buildings do they get brain damage?”

“Keep a hold of me. I won’t let you fall.”

Alex clutched the arm Willie offered to him as he hoisted himself up.

“Bro, I am going to die again. And it’s going to hurt.”

“I won’t let you die again, I promise.”

Once he was sitting he tried to get his bearings and Willie rubbed his arm comfortingly. It wasn’t the least bit cold, but all the same, Alex felt warmer when Willie brushed against him.

“Feel safe enough?”

Alex nodded.

“How’s the band?” Willie asked.

“Good. We’ve got new songs and a show coming up in a few days. What about you? Have you been getting some good skating in?”

“Yeah.” Alex wished he could live in the moments where Willie’s face lit up. “The weather has been great. You should come out with me sometime.”

“To watch.” Alex said.

“Maybe to start with.” Willie countered with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Oh, look what Julie gave me.” Alex pulled out a rhinestone covered iPod. “It’s got Justin Bieber.”

Willie laughed. “Whoa, retro.”

“Yeah I know I'm still a little behind the times, but this is enough change that I can handle right now.”

Willie nodded, understandingly.

“And if you want to really talk retro, though, check this out.” Alex reached into his pack again and took out a cassette tape case. It read ‘Alex’s Favorite Songs’ on the label.

“Cool!” Willie gasped.

“I probably have some others somewhere but this one I always kept with me. I can’t play it or anything, but I like still having it.”

Willie nodded as he read the song listing on the insert. “You have great handwriting.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alex smiled.

Willie handed the case back to Alex. “That beats a Spotify playlist.”

Alex beamed, although he had no idea what he was being complimented for. “What’s Spotify?”

“I thought Julie was teaching you this stuff?” Willie laughed. “It’s a website for music.” He patted Alex on the shoulder. “You’re making good progress, though.”

Alex offered one ear of the iPod’s headphones to Willie. “Would you like to listen?”

Willie took it eagerly. “Of course.”

“What do you want to listen to?”

“Anything.”

“I can do that. Sorry that my music can be a little lame sometimes.” Alex said as the first song started.

"I don't think you're lame at all."

Alex put his head on Willie’s shoulder hesitantly. Willie put his arm around him and brought him in closer. 

They sat like that, looking at the lights of the night in the distance with Alex’s foot tapping to the beat of the music as it took them through decades and genres of music history.

Alex was staring at Willie’s hand in his when he noticed the sky was getting lighter. Was it that time already? They had only just watched the sunset, practically. He stopped the music which was still playing although he had been too deep in thought to even notice.

“Something wrong?” Willie asked.

“I wanted to hear what it sounds like.” Alex took in the ambient noise.

“Oh…” Willie looked around. “It’s already morning,” he sounded put out.

“I guess we’ve been here all night.”

“You won’t get in trouble, will you? Did you miss a practice?”

“No, nothing was scheduled. What about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good.” Alex nodded. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Willie looked, with the golden glow of daylight bouncing off his hair and sparkling in his eyes. Alex took a breath, possessed by a reckless impulse and kissed Willie. His heart raced practically out of his chest and he felt weightless. Flying? Or falling? It was very far to be falling, if so. He panicked and jerked back. He was still sitting. How stupid did he must look to Willie, kissing him and then practically pushing him away?

“Sorry, I thought I lost my balance.” He explained sheepishly.

Willie threw his head back and laughed.

“I… sorry.” Alex mumbled.

“It’s okay.”

“You, uh, look so beautiful.” Alex said.

Willie kissed him on the lips firmly. “You too.” He sighed. “You probably should get home, though.”

“You’re right.” He had practice to get to. And maybe sleep for a while if that was possible. Going home to the garage would be as simple as poofing, but that meant leaving Willie. And that was something he just didn’t want to do yet. Alex hesitated while he climbed back down to the ground with Willie’s help. Willie walked him out to the front of the building and all the while Alex dreaded parting from him.

“I could give you a ride?” Willie offered.

“Huh?” 

His skateboard appeared in Willie’s hands which he smoothly dropped to the ground. 

“Right…” He was a bit scared, but what was the alternative? Going home alone. “Sure.”

Willie placed his helmet on Alex. “For that brain of yours.” He stood on his board. “Hop on.”

Alex didn’t even wait for an invitation to wrap his arms around Willie. “No tricks, I’m trusting you.”

“I know,” Willie said, pushing off.

When they started moving Alex couldn’t bring himself to do anything but close his eyes and pray. After a few minutes he realized it wasn’t so bad. Scary and terrifying, but not entirely bad. Willie knew what he was doing and it felt good. He opened his eyes and watched the trees and streets that breezed past.

It was hard to let go when they pulled up to the garage, even if Alex did badly want to be on terra firma. He held Willie's hand in his and danced his fingers along Willie’s.

“I had a really good time.”

“I’m glad, I did too.”

“Do you want to keep this?” Alex asked, pulling out his cassette tape again. “It’s not very personal, I know, but--”

Willie grabbed it. “I’d love to.”

Alex smiled. “Alright.”

Willie brushed Alex’s hair back from his eyes and rested his hand on Alex’s cheek, guiding him down until their lips touched. "I'll see you around, okay?"

Alex nodded and watched him skate off. 

  
  


Alex walked through the garage door in half a daze. He sat down on the couch, replaying the last day over in his head. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment until a sudden clamor made them snap open.

“Alex! How was your date, buddy?"

"Must have been good you were out all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "just like heaven" by the cure, the end is extremely loosely inspired by Small Axe: Lovers Rock
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 I'm @madeline-kahn on tumblr


End file.
